


the "fish" in selfishness

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [55]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Otters putting the "fish" in selfishness.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the "fish" in selfishness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Otter Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853530) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



Kingship was an endless trove of thankless, onerous tasks, Edmund realised, as he presided over a most headache-inducing dispute between two foul-mouthed, squabbling Otters.

“It was the last effing fish in the pond, and this arseface just snuck off with it in the night without even giving me an effing fin, how is that fair – “ one Otter was screaming, while the other shrieked insults.

“Perhaps if you had not _both_ been so historically greedy and allowed the fishes time to reproduce, there might have been enough for all,” Edmund said wearily, and predictably only succeeded in making both Otters direct their profanities at him.


End file.
